It's Always Been You
by wereleopard
Summary: Cliff challenge. Lana is a siren


Title: It's Always Been You  
Rating: NC17  
Challenge: CLFF23 Challenge Prompt: Lana is a siren

Selected song You Give Me Fever by Peggy Lee  
Summary: When you can tell people what to do be careful of what you say.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Fever by Peggy Lee.

Lana loved the feel of this power everything she ever wished for. All she had to do was sing to a man and then tell them what to do and just like that they would do it.

However, she wanted more, she wanted a man whom could give her everything and lucky enough there was one that lived in this town. Lex Luthor. Smiling she climbed into the truck and headed towards the mansion. This was going to be the start of her new life.

The last time she had been altered by the meteors hadn't been so much fun; she had been looking through the eyes of a killer. Lana loved being the Smallville, meteor version of a siren.

XXXXX

Lex paused with the glass almost touching his lips frowning he glanced around the room. He was sure he could hear singing. The door opened and there stood Lana Lang singing to him in a voice that could only be called enchanting.

Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game

They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzling  
But what a lovely way to burn

But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn

Lana leaned towards a frozen Lex, his face blank. Her painted lips touching his ear as she whispered softly to him.

"Lex you are hard, desperately wanting, needing and in love with. "Before Lana could finish the door flew open and there stood. "Clark."

Clark pushed Lana away from Lex slightly too hard as she hit her head against the wall and collapsed to the ground, blood starting to spill from the injury.

"Oh my god Lana. Lex stay here I will be right back." With that, Clark picked up the young woman he once believed he was in love with, as soon as he was out of sight from Lex he put on his speed and rushed her to the hospital. Hoping and praying that he had not hurt her too much.

As soon as Clark found out that Lana was in no medical danger he rushed back to the mansion to check on Lex. Guys had been acting weird all week, they would do anything for the ex-cheerleader, and she had been alone with Lex. What had she made him do?

XXXXX

"Lex?" Clark called out as he walked back into the mansion, his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped that his best friend was ok, the only reason he rushed out with Lana was because of all the blood.  
This what it feels like to be insane Clark thought as a mouth attacked his hungry, the young man raised his hands to hold be the intruder and his fingertips felt skin. He pushed away slightly.

"Lex?" A naked Lex, a very naked Lex was all his mind could come up with over and over again.

Lex kissed him hard again, Clark fell into the kiss not feeling the hands on the button on or zip of his jeans. He only realised when the items of clothing were around his thigh and his was being pushed and landed on the couch behind him.

This was something that Clark had dreamed of, well, not this exactly but the naked Lex part was an ongoing fantasy. In the back of his mind he knew that he should stop it but with Lex's cold and rather sticky hand wrapped itself around his cock rubbing it until he was hard, harder than he had ever been before.

Clark watched as the town's bald billionaire straddled him and slowly impaled himself on the hard cock. Slowly inch by inch Clark felt himself sink into the tightness but it should have been more difficult on Lex's part unless his best friend had prepared himself. Clark groaned deep within his chest at the thought of this and then his balls were tight against the ass that he had wanted so desperately and it was too much. There was only so much a good guy could take before he did something truly for himself and this was the moment that Clark decided to be selfish and take what he wanted.

He took hold of Lex's hips moving him up and down faster and faster, wanting to be in control, to make Lex scream out his name and to make sure his friend never forgot this, that he would feel it the next day.

XXXXX

"Oh god Lex." Clark moaned his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open panting.

Lex's mind became clear and the first thing he noticed was a cock up his ass, an impressive sized one by the feel of it, a frown covering his face, large hands gripped his hips moving him. Taking a deep breath he looked at the man who was currently fucking him. Clark. Clark was the one deep inside of him part of him just wanted to go with the ride and the other part needed to know what was going on.

"Clark, why am I naked with your cock in my ass? " Lex asked groaning as Clark hit his prostrate.

Everything stopped, Clark's lust drenched look cleared ever so slightly, face turning red with blushing instead of lust.

"Lana she was infected by the meteors again, ummm. Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to use you like this" Clark mumbled.

Lex shook his head in shock here he was, in a real life fantasy and he wanted details. Using his knees he pushed himself off the couch and slammed down hard. Leaning forward he bit into Clark's neck.

"You are not using me Clark, it's always been you so fuck me Clark, fuck me hard." Before Lex could say another word Clark was moving him faster and harder, pounding into him like there was tomorrow. With one had he took hold of his own erection and started to pump it wanting to come, needing to come and it didn't take either of them long. It had been so intense, the years of foreplay all for this moment in time. Screaming each others name until their throats were raw.

Clark placed his head on Lex's shoulder; sweat covered his face, his breath coming out in pants.

"Lex I..."

Lex covered his lips with his fingers. "Don't lie to me not at the moment. I think that this is the only time I can honestly say that I am fucking glad that Lana was infected."

If anyone walked in they would have seen two best friends laughing with each other, yes one was naked with his best friend inside of him but if they looked a little more, looked into their faces, their eyes they would have seen love, the kind of love that would burn for an eternity if it was cherished and taken care of.

The End


End file.
